Frost Bite
by Iana
Summary: Sarah Walker was no happy camper. Trapped into a cabin in the snow, Chuck and her must work out some of the tension.
1. Chapter 1

**Frost Bite **

**By Iana**

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Walker was NOT a happy camper.

She was cold, she was wet and she was mad as hell. She was a trained CIA agent for Christ' sake! She shouldn't have gotten in a stupid argument with Chuck Bartowski and consequently distracted enough that they'd both been spotted. That was exactly the type of thing that was either going to get both of them killed and/or banned from the agency.

Feathers ruffled, she dragged herself through the snow, flashlight in hand, throwing small glances over her shoulder to make sure that Chuck was still behind her. He was also silent and for what she could tell, extremely pissed off. Well, he could just go to hell. Who had died and made him king of the mission anyway? She was a TRAINED, VALUABLE agent and she was not going to be pushed around. What was she supposed to do? Leave him to die? Well, he had another thing coming. Was it her fault Casey had gotten shot on their last assignment and was on leave until his leg healed?

"Sarah!" He yelled to be heard over the wind and grabbed her arm, breaking her cursing thoughts. She turned to face him, cheeks and nose red from the cold and a little annoyance. She looked adorable on that black winter coat with fur on the hood, tendrils of blond hair whipping around her face. Her stubborn, pretty face.

"I think I saw something up there." He pointed with his own flashlight to a hill and indeed she could see a shadow of what could be a cabin. Cursing, she turned back around and kept walking. Damn, stupid missions in the snow and damn stupid over-protective boyfriends. As they approached the shadow, Sarah realized that it was indeed a cabin. They hurried their steps and sighed in relief when they finally arrived at the small porch. It was easy enough to break the lock to find a spacious and well maintained house and Sarah could only guess this was someone's vacation home. Unfortunately it was as cold inside as outside but at least they had managed to get out of that awful wind.

"I'll see if I can light that fireplace." Chuck murmured and after taking off his boots, shuffled his feet (in thick wool socks) towards the rear end of the living room while Sarah tried the light switch. No luck there. The owners must have the power turned off on those months the cabin wasn't being used. Shivering a little, Sarah started brushing off the snow from her coat and tugged on her boots.

"So?" Chuck looked up from the fireplace to stare at his girlfriend. His anger was vanishing quickly; he could never stay mad at Sarah for long. He just wished she'd understand his worries and try to relent sometimes. "I'm almost done." He flashed her a grin and gave a tired sigh when she just huffed-puffed and went towards one of the closed doors on the opposite end of the cabin to investigate.

Luckily there were enough logs near the fireplace to keep the fire going for a good time. Chuck took off his coat and was about to go search for Sarah when she returned, arms outstretched in front of herself, buried behind a mountain of blankets and quilts. He rushed to take the load off her and after dropping them on the couch, noticed she was still shivering and that her face was now pale, lips kind of bluish.

"Sarah, you need to get out of those wet clothes." Chuck started pulling on her coat when she slapped his hand away and shot him a dirty look.

"Look here, Charles Bartowski..."

Chuck wanted to do two things to her as she stood there chewing his head off about chauvinistic behavior and over-protectiveness and so forth: slug her or kiss her senseless. Since he was incapable of hitting any woman, specially Sarah, he decided to go with the last option and after grabbing both her forearms, crushed his mouth to hers.

She humphed and struggled, but in the end, when he swiped his tongue over her cold lips she parted them and sucked on his tongue, swiped hers over his palate, the back of his teeth. It was wet and slow and sensual and it simply turned her on. Not that it took a lot to turn her on these days.

Nimble, agile fingers made quick work of his shirt and Chuck pulled back from her lips a little. "Wait, I..." He swallowed hard at the small hand that was now unzipping his pants and grabbed her wrists. He could see she was still a little mad but he also knew there was no way in hell she'd want to discuss their current problem at that particular time. So Chuck kissed her again, this time softly and lovingly and made a path over her jaw towards her neck. She skyrocketed when he found the perfect point and sucked.

"Let me spread those quilts in front of the fireplace..." He whispered softly and with a kiss on her earlobe. While he did exactly that, his back to her, Sarah rid herself of her coat, blouse and thermal shirt and even though she was now shivering, her pants and underwear.

Chuck turned around and almost swallowed his tongue. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that the "leggy Valkyrie with an aversion to clothing" as Morgan had once put it was his. She was a goose-bumped Valkyrie now, but still. Before he could make a move, Sarah crushed her mouth to his again, arms like a vice around his neck and climbed him like a wall; legs around his waist.

She rubbed her hips on his and with a hiss he lowered them both onto the furred quilt. Chuck traced a path down her mouth towards the lovingly naked breasts beneath him, paying sweet attention to the puckered nipples: both from arousal and from the cold. They were overly sensitive so he lapped softly; thumbing the other one in a way he knew drove her insane while he made his way down her body. Sarah twisted and moaned, both hands buried on his curls, pulling occasionally. She was so responsive lately that it took no more than a brush of his tongue against her moist curls to make her come almost painfully.

He brushed his nose against her clit, delighted with the aftershocks and ignored the hands pulling harder on his hair, signaling she wanted him on top of her. Instead, he opened her up with his thumbs and dove in. Chuck sucked, lapped, nipped and kissed and made love to her with his tongue until a string of incomprehensible words left her mouth. He loved to taste her. His tongue flat, he buried it in her, raising his right hand to press his thumb on the small button of flesh near his nose.

"Chuck... please... Chuck..." Thighs quivering, Sarah pushed her hips up in his face and moaned loudly, so close to coming she could feel it already, tingling on her spine. Feeling her inner walls tightening around his tongue, Chuck grasped both her thighs with bruising force, placed his mouth over her clitoris and sucked hard. Sarah came with a shout, tightening both legs around his ears so he was suddenly deaf. His hands moved to her bottom and kept caressing them lazily on the same pattern as his tongue on her sex, helping her down from the height.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Frost Bite - Chapter 2****  
****Rating: NC-17 ****  
****Pairing: Chuck and Sarah, babyyyy!****  
****Author's Notes: Thanks a lot to everyone that left a comment on the first chapter, here and at . You guys are awesome!** **Also, after re-reading Chapter 1 I noticed some mishaps and got them fixed. Hopefully there will be no more errors but if anyone spots something please let me know. Thanks! ****  
**

Frost Bite (2/2)  
By Iana

Chuck dropped a kiss on Sarah's inner thigh when she unclenched her legs from his head and made his way up her body; after pressing a loving kiss near her bellybutton, he drove himself home with a moan. She was incredibly hot and wet and he slid inside like hot knife on butter. Sarah lifted her arms sluggishly to wrap around his neck as he buried his face under her jaw to nibble on the delicious, sweet-smelling skin. It never ceased to amaze her how this nerdy, lovable, slightly obnoxious man could play her body like a fine tuned instrument. Since the first time, they had fit together like two parts of a whole and Sarah was pleased to find that her Chuck was a very patient, selfless lover. She should have guessed, after all, he was a gentleman in every other aspect of his life.

Body humming, Sarah raised her outstretched legs to bend them both at the knee on each side of Chuck's hips, toes curling on the furry quilt. He slid his tongue from her jaw to her ear and nibbled on the lobe, twisting the small ring with his lips. His hips moved slowly inside her, almost languidly.

"I love making love to you Sarah... It's like nothing else in the world..." A shiver ran down Sarah's spine at the whispered, aroused words, and centered on her center, making her moan softly. She buried the fingers on her right hand on the curls on the back of his head, pulling slightly, knowing that it aroused him.

Chuck gasped on her ear and his hips faltered their rhythm, picking up speed. With her other hand, Sarah brushed her nails along his spine. When she reached the delicious dip right above his ass Chuck gurgled a moan and with a nip on her neck buried himself in her with such strength she almost knocked her teeth together.

Frowning, he mumbled a "sorry" against her skin and tried to slow down the pace a little. "No... C'mon Chuck... Let go..." He shook his head softly but when Sarah raked her nails along his ass and raised her left leg to curl around his ribs, making him slide another delicious inch home, Chuck lost it. With a defeated moan, he braced his feet on the quilt and went wild. His hips moved on the faltered, broken rhythm that told Sarah he was close.

Chuck placed both hands on either side of her head and lifted himself up to look down at the love of his life. Her eyes were glazed, her lips moist and cheeks flushed and he fell in love with her all over again, like he did every time he got to touch her like this; that he got to be inside her like this. She raised her head to kiss him wetly and Chuck lowered himself a little just to snake his arm under the knee of the leg curled around his ribs to pull it up a little more. Sarah moaned loudly and the hand that was on his lower back dropped to his ass, nails biting the skin.

By now Chuck was puffing like a train engine and all his energy was centered on the tingle that shot from his spine all the way down his testicles, which were already pulled tight against his body. He supported himself on his elbow; Sarah's leg still curled around his arm, and ran his other hand down her body, to the place where they were joined, to rub on her clit.

Sarah, one hand pulling at his curls, the other on his ass, let out a keened shout and with a series of "oh, oh, oh", came around him. Chuck felt the ripples all the way to his toes and eyes rolling back inside his head, buried himself in her once, twice then gripped her hair to pull her head back, buried his face on her neck and moaned loudly as an almost painful orgasm rippled through him.

********************

Pretty sure that the top of his head had came off; Chuck rolled them both into his favorite position and pressed Sarah's delectable behind against his groin, his nose buried deeply on the hair at the back of her neck. She sighed tiredly and cuddled herself tighter with a shiver. The fire was still going strong so Chuck guessed that she was still bothered about what had happened earlier that day. With a sigh of his own, he turned her around to face him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He whispered, smiling softly to let her know he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Chuck, you can't keep doing this! I don't need you to protect me, you know? I've been an agent for a long time, I know how to do my job." Sarah said exasperated.

It wasn't the first time they had that conversation, but Chuck vowed it would be his last. He's always assumed that she'd known his motives but it seemed he hasn't been clear enough. Frowning slightly, Chuck brushed a lock of her from her face and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Sarah, I know you're good at what you do. You're an awesome spy and I know you can take care of yourself but you need to understand that I love you. I can't even imagine anything happening to you and you promised me that when we reached the four month mark you'd take a leave of absence, didn't you? I don't wanna loose you. Or her." He laid his hand palm down on the side of the small mound of her belly. "You can't just come rushing to my rescue like that, please. I need you and Sam safe. If anything happened to you or her, I..."

He was unable to continue and Sarah kissed him sweetly on the lips, eyes swimming. "I'm sorry, Chuck... I know I'm bitchy and hormonal and sometimes I drive you crazy." He chuckled. "It's just that... I'm starting to feel huge and I hate to just sit in the car twiddling my thumbs. That was supposed to be your job." He smiled at her and rubbed his palm over her belly, feeling a small flutter. All that was most important to him in the world was right here in his arms, he mused. That small life, growing inside Sarah, protected and nestled was quickly becoming the center of his world.

Chuck could lay awake at night, rubbing her belly softly and picturing his baby girl, eyes the color of the sea like her mom and chocolate curls like him. He was terrified.

" I love you. And you're not huge. You're beautiful. And I need you, so please, please... No more rushing into buildings with armed men and almost giving me heart attacks, ok? I need this baby to come out and have her geeky father alive and kicking to turn her into the most spoiled child in Burbank, if not the whole world. I'm terrified enough at the thought of labor and parenting as it is, so please, please, cut your loving boyfriend a slack..."

Sarah smiled at him and buried her face on her favorite spot on his neck. "Ok, I promise. I love you too." Chuck turned slightly on his back, slid his arms underneath her head and made himself comfortable. Soon that position would be impossible for them but for now Sarah's belly was fit tightly on the curve of his body, her leg was resting between his own and he could caress her temple gently, nose buried on her hair and ran the tip of his fingers over the side of her belly to love his little girl. His Sam. The rescue of Sarah's past and the beginning of their future. He knew that now Sam was barely the size of his hand and she moved around a lot. He liked to think she recognized his touch and his voice and responded to it. He was probably right. Sarah sighed sleepily, dozing completely relaxed while Chuck played with her hair and their baby moved inside of her.

Almost asleep, Sarah realized they'd never called Casey to tell about their abrupt change of plans regarding the mission. Oh well, he'd find them through the signal on their phones anyway. With a smile, Sarah snuggled closer to Chuck and threw herself into the arms of Morpheus.

THE END


End file.
